


Getting Laid

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Derek Hale, Boyfriend Sharing, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, consensual cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Form Anon: Hi, love your fics! I saw a meme where it said 'Having your BF have sex with your BFF because she hasn't had a good d*icking in a while' Would love to read a fic like this. Main paring would be Derek/Stiles and Derek would be the one having sex with someone else (your choice). Thanks :)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish, Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles - Relationship
Series: Requests [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 224
Collections: gay partner/sub shared with stranger/others





	Getting Laid

Stiles dropped another beer onto Jordan’s lap before curling up on Derek’s.

“Fuck you two are too damn cute,” Jordan grunted as he popped open the beer and downed half of it. He looked so depressed as he stared at the couple.

“You just need to get laid,” Derek stated, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s half-drunk friend. 

“He’s not wrong Jor when was the last time you got some?” Stiles asked as he twirled a piece of Derek’s hair, but his attention was on his friend. 

“Fuck if I know, months maybe?” Jordan gestured with his beer looking forlorn and Stiles hummed thoughtfully, seeing the sneaking glances his boyfriend was throwing at the other man in the room. 

“You want to fuck?” Stiles asked both men who looked at him in surprise. 

“Don’t look so shocked, you’re my best friend Jor and Derek here has been eyeing you all night.” Stiles waved his hand dismissively and Derek blushed at the way he was called out. 

“What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t help my bro out when he needed it?” Stiles huffed as he slipped off of Derek’s lap only to curl his arms around Derek from behind to look at Jordan. 

“Tell Jordan how much you want to bend over for him Der, tell him how much you want his cock in you,” Stiles whispered hitting all of his boyfriend’s kinks and Jordan was watching with intense eyes and a tent forming in his jeans. 

“Fuck, Stiles is right. I want you to bend me and over and fuck me Jordan, so goddamn much.” Derek blurted out, gasping when Stiles tweaked his nipples through his shirt and Jordan rocked forward in his chair. 

“You heard the man Jor, he wants you to fuck him. I bet you can fuck him real hard,” Stiles had a knowing smile on his lips as Jordan set the beer aside after taking another swig and walked over to Derek. Stiles removed his arms and watched aroused as his best friend yanked Derek up out of the chair and pulled him for a messy kiss while groping his ass firmly. Derek gave as good as he got but one smack from Jordan’s hand made him melt. 

“Oh, so he’s like that huh? Very nice,” Jordan hummed when the kiss broke and smacked Derek’s ass again watching a cute blush appear and a whine fell from Derek’s mouth. 

“He likes it rough,” Stiles agreed and sat in the recently deserted chair, tugging himself out of his pants as Jordan easily turned Derek around before bending him over the chair. 

Both of their pants were pulled down to their thighs and Stiles tossed a condom and a packet of lube to his best friend before settling back into his chair to enjoy himself. 

Derek clutched the back of the chair for balance before crying out when Jordan’s cock slid into him without hesitation after seeing how wet and open Derek already was. 

“Fuck he’s tighter than most cunt’s I fuck.” Jordan panted out as he stared at where his cock was buried in his best friend’s boyfriend’s ass. 

“Oh I know,” Stiles said smugly as he slowly pumped his cock as Jordan took hold of Derek’s hips and began to fuck him in short, deep thrusts. Derek moaned as he arched his back, lifting his hips to meet Jordan’s thrusts, eager for it. 

“That’s it Der, take his cock, really work it so when he comes he comes hard. It’s what he deserves after not getting any for months.” Stiles crooned in encouragement that had both men groaning and their speed increased. Stiles wet his lips as he watched Jordan’s balls slap against his boyfriend’s ass and listen to the mixed moans coming from them. 

Derek wrapped his hand around his dripping cock, knowing from experience that once he came he would tighten up around whatever was in his ass and that would bring Jordan to the intense orgasm that Stiles wanted for his best friend. 

Derek let his head hang down as he cried out as he came over his hand as he pushed his ass back to ensure that Jordan’s cock was deep inside of him as he came. 

Jordan let out a choked noise as he doubled over Derek’s back, stilling and his eyes rolling up as Derek tightened up around him like nothing he had ever felt before and he couldn’t help the way he came. Jordan’s vision turned grey at the edges as he filled the condom with an impressive amount of cum and he had to grab onto the arms of the chair in order not to collapse and take Derek with him. 

“Told you,” Stiles sounded smug, his hand tight around the base of his cock to stop himself from coming at the sight of the two men in front of him. 

“Fuck, yeah, yeah you did.” Jordan panted as he slowly pulled out of Derek, whimpering at the sight of the puffy, used hole that he left in his wake. 

Derek smiled at Jordan as he righted himself before he stumbled over to Stiles before crashing to his knees at Stiles’ feet and mouth swallowing down his boyfriend’s cock. 

Jordan collapsed in his chair, tugging the full condom off, tying it off and tossing into a nearby waste can as he watched as Derek’s head bobbed up and down. 

“Once you get hard you can fuck him again. He can take cock all night long and you have months to make up for Jor.” Stiles said as he stroked Derek’s hair.

‘Thanks, Stiles, maybe I should come by more often.” Jordan was exhausted but he knew he would get hard soon enough especially with the sight of Derek sucking Stiles cock mere feet away from him. 

“We both would like that,” Stiles agreed with a wink and Jordan smiled, same old Stiles.


End file.
